Holiday Spirit
by Bramble Iceweb
Summary: Shassie ficlet written for a contest at dA. Beware the fluff.  Carlton Lassiter never really did enjoy the holidays…unless, of course, he spent them with Shawn.


Carlton Lassiter never did enjoy the holidays.

In his opinion, the true meaning of some holidays (like Easter, for example) was somehow lost and warped into something completely different. Victoria hadn't really been so big on holidays, either. Major ones were celebrated with her family, though occasionally they would stray over to his, and the small ones were quietly shared with each other. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that holidays had been one of those things he used to look forward to.

When he and Victoria split, Carlton saw no need to celebrate the holidays with anybody else anymore. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years were spent working the streets and chasing bad guys. Valentine's Day was spent falling to the seductive lure of scotch. St. Patrick's Day, which he had never celebrated before, was spent getting in touch with his Irish side and seeing just how well he, being a fine Irish specimen and all, could actually hold in his liquor.

Then Shawn Spencer came into his life. The fake psychic (and damn it all, he _knew_ Shawn Spencer was fake) loudly and obnoxiously forced his way into his life. Carlton would never tell another soul, but he was secretly happy that Shawn Spencer was so damn persistent in making him have something of a social life. Before Shawn, he had been all work and no play. Now, Shawn made sure to drag him to parties, clubs, and other events that he never thought he'd attend again without Victoria's urging.

With a small smile, Carlton shook his head and broke out of his thoughts. He mentally hummed as he parked his car, turned it off, and strode into Shawn's apartment. Chief Vick had been somewhat shocked when he requested a day off, but smiled knowingly and said he could use a break. He would wonder if she knew, but Chief Vick telling him to, "Wish Mr. Spencer a Happy Thanksgiving for me, why don't you?" kind of gave that little tidbit away.

The scent of ham and pineapple cooking lazily drifted to his nose and he smiled, shaking his head helplessly. Shawn and his pineapples.

"Great, you're on time!" Shawn cried from the kitchen.

Carlton followed Shawn's voice and wrapped his arms around Shawn's frame. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Shawn retorted, not once looking at his lover.

Carlton chuckled. He glanced at what Shawn was cooking and cocked his eyebrow bemusedly. "Would you like some ham with that pineapple?"

Shawn grabbed a pineapple chunk and threw it over his shoulder with precision, giggling when Carlton let out a 'oof' as the pineapple hit him on the nose before falling back onto the cutting board. "You can never have enough pineapples." Shawn grabbed the pineapple chuck and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm, my favorite things in the world: pineapple and badass Detective Carlton Lassiter. Delicious!"

Carlton spun Shawn around and kissed him soundly. "Whose house are we going to first?"

"Well, Jules is going to meet us at Gus' place and then we're all going to dad's," Shawn replied breathlessly, his eyes half-lidded and clouded over.

Carlton smirked; he loved that only he could put that expression on Shawn. "How long until we need to leave?" he asked quietly, his hands unconsciously rubbing Shawn's back soothingly.

"Two hours." Shawn closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.

"Perfect," Carlton whispered, pulling Shawn into a hug and kissing him again. "Throw that ham into the oven and meet me in the room."

Shawn giggled as Carlton left. "Or what? You'll arrest me for disobeying an officer?"

Carlton let out a bark of laughter that had Shawn obeying very quickly. "If you want," he offered. "I really think we should use this time to properly celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know I'll be _very_ thankful concerning what you're going to give me."

Carlton wasn't sure if Shawn had ever run that fast to the bedroom. Two hours and fifteen minutes later they were rushing to Gus' house, offering half-hearted apologies about their tardiness.

Carlton never really did enjoy the holidays…unless, of course, he spent them with Shawn.


End file.
